


A hard decision

by Melime



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Episode Tag, F/F, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 10:43:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7311847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lenara had to be the responsible one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A hard decision

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Uma escolha difícil](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7311853) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Written for the [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/) community, challenge #065 - time.

In the end, it was a matter of time, of how much it was worth to them. Decades together or centuries apart. Perhaps less time would be worth more, but at what rate? If they knew for sure what their fate would be in each case, they could decide, but all they had was a leap of faith. Jadzia was ready to jump, she was an adventurer, and had the bravery brought by Dax. But Lenara, oh Lenara, armed with Kahn’s caution and foresight, had to be the responsible one. Dax would get them both killed, and Kahn couldn’t allow that, even if that meant being the one to end things.


End file.
